Taffyta Muttonfudge
"Stay Sweet!" ''-''Taffyta Muttonfudge 'Taffyta Muttonfudge '''is a racer from the game Sugar Rush and a minor character in Wreck-it Ralph. She is voiced by Mindy Kaling. Her theme is strawberry hard candy, and her signature kart is the ''Pink Lightning. Official Bio Taffyta Muttonfudge: Serious Competition "The lollipop-lickin' Taffyta Muttonfudge is a top-notch racer in the game Sugar Rush. She is a fierce competitor who keeps her eyes on the prize and isn't afraid to derail anyone who gets in her way. Though King Candy is Sugar Rush’s reigning racing champion, Taffyta always manages to give him a run for his money with her wicked driving skills." Appearance Taffyta is a young tan-skinned girl with bob-cut platinum-blonde hair, rosy cheeks, a strawberry helmet, a hot pink glittery dress, brilliant red jacket, and pink and white stockings and sneakers. Her helmet has a green brim and her collar is also green. She has blue eyes, glossy red lips, and thick dark lashes varnished in mascara. She is shown to wear a strawberry helmet similar to her dress with a pink visor while racing. Personality Taffyta is Vanellope's former rival and nemesis that works closely with Candlehead and Rancis Fluggerbutter Under King Candy's rule, she acts rude and brash to others, particularly Vanellope. She is the ringleader of the Sugar Rush gang, so the other racers always follow her because of her abrasive personality. Since she is second only to King Candy, she is also very boastful about her driving skills. After her memory is restored, she reverts to being more friendly and accepting. She is first seen on the racetrack, flaunting her abilities. When Vanellope uses Ralph's medal to enter the Random Roster Race. Taffyta is intent on getting Vanellope disqualified. She and the other racers are later seen bullying Vanellope in the junkyard, destroying the Likkity-Split and is where Taffyta pushes Vanellope into a mud puddle. She is later chased off by Ralph along with the other racers. Near the climax, she and her friends see Vanellope in the race and try to sabotage her by telling Candlehead to light up cherry bombs to slow her down. Their plan fails, however, and they are the ones to fall out of the race. Later, when Vanellope is revealed to be princess and Taffyta's memory is restored, Taffyta apologizes for her behavior and the two become good friends. In the postfilm tie-in book, One Sweet Race, Taffyta is still shown to be rather cocky, teasing towards those who don't race as well as her. This could imply she is simply programmed to be arrogant. Memorable Quotes *"Stay sweet!" (Taffyta's Catchphrase) *"There's no way that I am racing with a glitch. Rancis, Candlehead come on." *(To Vanellope) "Oh Vanellope, it's so... YOU, but you have to back out of the race (takes a lick from her lollipop)... yeah." *"Yeah, well King Candy says glitches can't race." *"The rules are there for a reason Vanellope, to protect us!" *"Say I'm you, I'm in my weird little car, and I'm driving and I actually feel kind of cool for once, and then all of a sudden, Oh-No G-g-g-g-g-g-g-g -GLITCHING!" (rips the steering wheel off Vanellope's kart) *"You see, you're an accident, just waiting to happen." *(To Vanellope) "You will never be a racer, because you're a glitch, and that's all you'll ever be!" Taffyta pushes her into a chocolate mud puddle. *"The Glitch! Light 'em up, Candlehead!" *"I told you, you're an accident waiting to happen! *"Oh now I remember, she's our princess!" *"We're so sorry about the way we treated you!" *"We don't wanna die!"-When Vanellope says she will execute those who were mean to her *"I'm trying... but, it won't stop!" *"What do those buttons do?" (One Sweet Race) *"Maybe next time Rancis! But probably never." (One Sweet Race) Names in other Languages Trivia *Taffyta's original name was spelled as Taffata Muttonfudge. *Her plush is strawberry scented. *She is the only racer to wear gloves besides King Candy. *Her fans are anthropomorphic discs of hard candy with heart-shaped faces and white bodies. *Taffyta is the only racer known to wear makeup. Gallery Dfweew.png|Taffyta in the Sugar Rush Commercial Tumblr_mi5veoJvS61qfujrjo2_1280.png|"Stay Sweet!" Taffyta_Muttonfudge_Doll.jpg|Taffyta Doll TaffytaMuttonfudgeConcepts.jpg|Taffyta Muttonfudge Concept Art Category:Sugar Rush Characters